


Remembrance

by Ribby



Series: Stars Above and Below [3]
Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-28
Updated: 2005-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29949600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: A third for the "Black" challenge on tolkien_weekly--it's a series, I suppose. *grin* Follows "Illumination" and "Guiding".  Forkortirion, for an insightful comment to spark the idea.
Relationships: Aragorn/Boromir
Series: Stars Above and Below [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2204151





	Remembrance

**Author's Note:**

> A third for the "Black" challenge on tolkien_weekly--it's a series, I suppose. *grin* Follows "Illumination" and "Guiding". For [](https://kortirion.livejournal.com/profile)[kortirion](https://kortirion.livejournal.com/), for an insightful comment to spark the idea.

The constellation was called the Hunter, the bright stars marking belt and sword; but Aragorn had his own name for it: Boromir, Jewelled Hunter. He wished that, like the gods of old, he could have placed Boromir in the skies at his death, so that he would never be forgotten.

But a king is only human, and has only memory to make things immortal. And he knew that someday, he too would pass into memory; perhaps he would have someone to remember him by the stars, into immortality.

Until then, he will trace the outline in the sky, and remember.


End file.
